Ni Macho Ni Narow Dende
by three sayin chicks
Summary: Dende goes to school. He has a run in with a girl and begins to develp a crush on her but can he help her before it's to late?
1. Wishes & Leather belts

Chapter one- Wishes & Leather Belts  
  
Dende sat at look out point watching as the tiny people made there way through the streets. He was quite lonely sitting up there all day and night. He had Mr. Popo but he wasn't enough. He wanted friends his own age. Like Gohan who was at school now and didn't visit Dende as much as Dende wanted him to. Dende let out a sigh.  
  
"I wish I could go down there. I wish I could go with Gohan to school. It gets so boring being the Guardian of earth sometime."  
  
Dende glanced down once more before getting up. He saw Mr. Popo watering the flowers. Dende walked up to him and tapped his shoulder.  
  
"Oh hello Dende. Is something wrong?"  
  
Mr. Popo could see on Dende's face that he was hiding something. Mr. Popo reached out one of his hands and set it on Dende's shoulder. Dende looked to the ground.  
  
"I want to go to earth."  
  
Mr. Popo was a little shocked at first by his strange request but then it fell into place. He needed friends of his own. His own age to talk to and to have fun with. Mr. Popo smiled and removed his hand.  
  
"Kami went through this stage to the longing for others your own age. You can go to earth but you must attended school and come back here every night unless I know were you are."  
  
Dende's heart did flip-flops.  
  
"Do you mean it?" He asked looking up to Mr. Popo. He nodded a huge smile on his face. Dende hugged the genie and ran to the edge of look out point.  
  
"I'm going to go tell Gohan! He'll be hysteric!"  
  
Dende waved before taking flight. Mr. Popo looked on a smile still on his face. He went back to watering the flowers.  
  
*************  
  
Gohan was sitting at home just finishing his homework. He sighed as he closed the thick Math book. He leaned back on his chair proud of his achievements. He took a gaze out his window just in time to see a green dot flying toward his house. Gohan jumped up and opened his window. He recognized the namek's ki.  
  
"Hi Dende! What are you doing here?" Gohan yelled to his approaching friend as he waved franticly.  
  
Dende smiled seeing that his friend had recognized him. He flew a little faster and came to a gentle land a few feet from the house. He took a few more steps toward the house before being greeted by yet another.  
  
"Hello Dende what brings you here?"  
  
"Oh hi Gokuu. I'm here to see Gohan."  
  
Gokuu smiled and opened the door just in time to see Gohan run out it.  
  
"Dende!" Gohan ran up to his friend and gave him a huge hug. He then realized what he was doing and coughed separating the hug. He held out his hand in a dignified way.  
  
"It's nice to see you again."  
  
Dende smiled and took his hand.  
  
"It's nice to see you to Gohan."  
  
The two friends walked inside the igloo shaped house and sat down at the small table. Gohan was eating a sandwich. Chichi had offered Dende one but he refused and was now sipping a glass of water. Gohan took another huge bite from his sandwich.  
  
"So Dende what brings you to earth?" Gohan asked his mouth still stuffed. Dende set his glass of water down.  
  
"I came here to tell you that I will be attending school with you. The arrangements have been made and I will starting on Monday."  
  
Gohan had taken a sip of his drink but had sprayed it out his nose almost all the way across the room. He turned to look at his friend.  
  
"Are you crazy? You're the guardian of earth! And another thing! YOUR GREEN!!!"  
  
Dende smiled.  
  
"I know this but I am lonely and have made up my mind. In two day's time I will go to orange star high. I am registered under the name Dende Kami." Dende was interrupted when Gohan snorted.  
  
"Boy you sure are trying to fit in.' He does a really bad impression of Dende 'Hi I'm Dende Kami! I was born from an egg and come from the planet Namek witch was almost destroyed by a big gay alien. I am also the Guardian of earth. It's nice to meet you." Gohan started to laugh. Dende smirked.  
  
"And I could also tell them of the many adventures of THE GREAT SAYI- MAN!" He does many stupid poses then ends up on the table his hands forming the latter 'M' on his forehead. Dende looked down at Gohan who looked quite angry.  
  
"I don't look like that."  
  
"No you look worse."  
  
After a while of bickering and a little bit of fighting both boys collapsed on the ground laughing hysterically. Gohan took a side glance at his friend.  
  
"Hey Dende?"  
  
"Ya?"  
  
"What do you think about girls? I know your asexual and stuff but still."  
  
Dende's eye's shot open.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!"  
  
Gohan sat up.  
  
"What did I say something wrong?"  
  
"I am not asexual!"  
  
Gohan looked at him.  
  
"But Piccolo said."  
  
"He said that! Wow he must be small or something! I have male organs Gohan."  
  
Gohan blushed 'How did I get myself into this!'  
  
"Ok I believe you. No need for a visual aid."  
  
Dende snorted out through his nose.  
  
"That's better. And I don't know much about girls. I've never met one besides Bulma." Dende shivered remembering that day on Namek.  
  
"Well what are you going to wear to school?"  
  
Dende looked down at his baggy white muumuu and cloak.  
  
"What's wrong with this?" He asked confused. Gohan sweat dropped.  
  
"Well you might get strange looks."  
  
Dende nodded.  
  
"I'll just materialize clothes."  
  
Gohan nodded. He stood up from the kitchen floor.  
  
"Well you better get going before Mr. Popo has a spaz attack and dies or something."  
  
Dende nodded. He walked out the door and took to the air. He looked forward to Monday. His first day of school. He had the education of someone who had gone to collage but he thought he needed a break from learning something knew every day. He just wished that there was someone at school who would accept him for who he is.  
  
~Meanwhile not to far from Orange star high~  
  
Serenity sat at home waiting for her father. He was late as usual. She had been home for about three day's. Her father who had a business trip had left her with limited supplies and practically no money. Serenity looked to her calendar. Two day's until she had to go back to school. She sighed with relief. Well partly with relief. She did hate school. She was one of those kids that no one wanted to talk to. The other kid's had even given up making fun of her. She was a total loner but at school she ate at the café for free along with her classmates.  
  
She let out a sigh and swished her aqua hair from her face. She stared out into the darkness of the city from her room and the 13'Th floor of an apartment building. She gazed the sky for any sign of life with her deep teal eyes. How she wished that when she went back to school that there would be someone who would accept her for who she was. Serenity stood up as she heard a key scrape against the lock of the apartment door. She slowly closed her bedroom door the rest of the way when she heard her father's rambling's. She glanced out her open window once more before her door burst open and her father came in. He took one look at his daughter and took off his belt. Tears welded up on Serenity's eyes as her father took a step toward her cracking the hard leather belt as he did. She held back her tears. She had to be strong. Her father looked down his nose on her before bringing the leather belt down on Serenity's back. 


	2. No I didnt think so

Dende woke at the ring of a high-pitched alarm. He looked at the golden clock and quickly turned it off. He stretched and yawned. He quickly realized that tomorrow he would be attending school. A smile appeared on the young Namek's face. He would be in a grade below Gohan but would be in some of his classes. Dende smiled and hopped out of bed. He quickly materialized a pair of blue jeans and a baggy white shirt. 'I might as well get used to wearing clothes like this.' Dende thought as he made his way across his bedroom floor. Today he was training with Piccolo. Dende was happy that he could train. A guardian needed to be strong in case look out point was ever invaded. He walked out into the hallway and turned to his right and made his way to the dining room. He sat down just as Piccolo walked in. Piccolo took one look at Dende and smirked.  
  
"Why are you dressed like that Dende?"  
  
"Oh I'm going to school Piccolo. I'll be in Gohan's school."  
  
Piccolo rolled his eyes.  
  
"You've been around Chichi way to much. She's had a bad influence on you."  
  
Piccolo smirked. Mr. Popo walked in with a pitcher of water and two glasses. He poured water into both cups. He gave one to Dende and one to Piccolo. He then left knowing that Piccolo didn't want him around. Piccolo gave Dende another odd look before taking a sip of his water. Dende sighed as he got ready for another beating from Piccolo.  
  
~Serenity's room~  
  
  
  
Serenity woke as the sunrays came through her closed eyelids. She smirked and opened them quickly. She glanced around her room to see the wall's had some knew blood splatters on them. Her father was no were in sight. 'Just as I thought. Come home beat me leave for another month.' Serenity got up and glanced around her room. 'Wow he really did a number on this place. To bad something didn't fall on him.' Serenity chuckled and walked into the small bathroom that was attached to her room. She stared at her reflection. She was pretty but in a strange way. Her skin had a strange light blue hue to it, just enough to show when she was under intense lights. And her ears were pointy and stuck out a little bit through her hair. She sighed and ran a comb through her hair and brushed her teeth. She had to eat today. Really badly. Even though starvation did wonder's for her figure she hadn't eaten in over three day's and it was beginning to show. She quickly got dressed. A black skirt that stopped about four inches above her knees and a tight green top that had one sleeve. It was no fashion statement. Her father had probably cut it off last night in a drunken rage. She also pulled on fingerless biker gloves. Serenity headed out the door of her apartment not even bothering to lock it but grabbing the small bit of money she had left. She crammed it into the bottom of her shoe.  
  
She ran down the hall and into the stair well. She never bothered to take the elevator it was always broken. She quickly made her way down the thirteen flights and out into the lobby. She waved to some of the other resident's as she past them then went out into the busy streets. She always got looks from people on the streets but ignored them for the most part. She smiled as she found her way out of the city. She lived pretty close to the city limits. She knew that the little money she had would never be enough to buy any thing that could fill her so she would rely on nature today for her meal. She quickly found her way deep into a forest. It was no difficult task to Serenity. She had done it many times before and she just loved the woods.  
  
Serenity walked slowly through the semi dark woods stopping occasionally to inhale the aroma that only a pine forest could give off. She stopped and picked a few berries that she found growing. She then headed to an area were she knew a willow tree was located. She had stashed a few granola bars that she had bought a while ago there. Serenity continued to walk as she popped the berries into her mouth. She swished her aqua hair from her face. She came to a clearing and stopped dead in her tracks. There was somebody there. He wore a pair of blue jeans and a baggy white dress shirt. It was undone and had a few rips in it. She had a clear view of his muscular chest. But then it snapped into place. He was green. But hey she couldn't talk. She took a step backwards and felt something there. She then felt a hot breath on the back of her neck. She spun around to see a tall man dressed in a purple gi. He was green just like the other guy. She swallowed and started to back into the clearing. Every step she took backwards he took one forwards. He scared her. Not his color but his presence. 'He feel's so strong. God he could kill me with one hit.'  
  
"Who are you? And why are you here?" The green man demanded.  
  
"I am Serenity. I'm here to eat the food that I keep in that tree." She gestured toward the willow tree behind her. She had stopped backing up.  
  
"Who are you?" She asked as an after thought.  
  
"I am Piccolo. And that over there is Dende." Piccolo gestured toward were the boy stood. Serenity turned to face him. He had seen her and Piccolo and was know walking toward them. Serenity couldn't take her eyes off him. When he walked the ripples it caused in his shirt the flexing of his muscles. It co0uld drive a woman mad. Serenity mentally slapped herself. 'Stop that! Oh but his abs! NO STOP IT!' Serenity continued to look until he started to talk.  
  
"Hello. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Dende picked her hand up and gently kissed it.  
  
'GOD!! HE"S GORGEOUS!!'  
  
"Hi." Serenity blushed as a wave of impure thoughts ran through her mind. Piccolo who could read thoughts stared down in disgust at some of these. He bent down to her and gently whispered.  
  
"Please stop. I can read minds."  
  
Serenity blushed a deep shade of crimson.  
  
"I'll be getting my food and be off!" Serenity said her voice calm cool and collected. She walked past the namek's and easily hopped into the tree and swung up. She hopped down a few minute's later carrying about thee granola bars. She looked slightly disappointed.  
  
'Shit I thought I had more then this! I'm starving!'  
  
Serenity looked down at herself. She was getting very thin and then noticed a small red stain growing on the side of her shirt. She cursed as she recognized it as blood. She gingerly put two fingers were the blood had showed up and pressed on the spot causing more blood to show up on the material. She then looked to her other side to see that it was slowly turning a deep crimson color also. She then glanced up to look at Piccolo and Dende who were just staring. Then Serenity fainted. Piccolo appeared just in time to catch her. He looked to Dende.  
  
"She need's a doctor. We can bring her to Capsule corp."  
  
Dende nodded. He quickly took flight after Piccolo. It took about five minutes for the two to reach the round building. Dende knocked on the door, which was opened by Gokuu. He smiled his huge Son grin.  
  
"Oh hi Dende! Piccolo! What brings you two here?" Then Gokuu's gaze landed on the girl that was in Piccolo's arms.  
  
"Oh. Bulma! Come here!" Bulma ran when she heard Gokuu's calls. She saw he girl and quickly instructed Piccolo to bring her to the lab. Piccolo nodded and walked in followed by Dende. Dende had never been in Capsule corp. before. He had never needed any medical care but this girl needed it badly.  
  
'I wonder why she was bleeding.did Piccolo hurt her? No she would have died but it was a lot of blood. I wonder how she is.'  
  
Dende continued to follow Piccolo until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Vegeta standing there. His shirt off wearing spandex shorts a towel around his neck.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Ummm.me and Piccolo found a girl and she's hurt so we brought her here."  
  
Vegeta smirked and walked past Dende who looked around for Piccolo. He sensed his ki near by and followed it. Piccolo was standing outside a door leaning against a wall. Dende peeked into the open door. Bulma was having a hard time restraining the girl. She had obviously woken up. She let out an ear splitting scream as Bulma applied some cream to her back. She sat up in the bed her side and torso had been bandaged. Bulma left the room breathing rather hard.  
  
"Well that kids got a lot of problems." She whispered turning to face Piccolo. "What did you do?"  
  
"Nothing. She was like that before." Dende nodded in agreement with Piccolo.  
  
"Well let's just say whoever did that used some kind of weapon. She has gashes in her back they had scabbed over but had reopened I guess. She is pretty strong.' Bulma rubbed a place on her arm were the girl had punched her 'and get this! She's blue!"  
  
Dende peeked inside once more to see that Vegeta was in there know holing her down to the bed talking to her. She was blue to. But not a deep blue just a tint of blue. Bulma walked downstairs. Gokuu came up just after Bulma had left.  
  
"Is she ok?" He asked in a concerned tone.  
  
"I don't know. I guess we could go in."  
  
Dende walked into the room followed by Piccolo and Gokuu. They stood around the bed.  
  
Serenity glanced around at all of them. 'I'm surrounded by hot men. I must be dead.'  
  
"What the fuck do you want?" She asked in a harsh tone. 'Well not exactly what I wanted to say but o well.'  
  
"We found you in the woods. You were getting granola bars out of a tree. Then you started to bleed and fainted so we brought you here for medical care."  
  
Serenity looked to the Piccolo.  
  
"Oh ya.ummm by the way did you bring those bars with you?"  
  
"No why?"  
  
"SHIT!!! YOU BAKA!!! NOW I HAVE TO STARVE!!" Serenity burst out into tears. Vegeta Piccolo Dende and Gokuu all sweat dropped.  
  
"I don't think you're going to starve." Serenity gave Vegeta an evil glare.  
  
"You ever not eaten for over three days Mr. high and mighty?' Serenity sat up in anger. 'You ever gone to school and by made fun of because you're a freak! You ever been beaten by the man that is supposed to love you unconditionally?! Or come home to find out your mother committed suicide because the man she loved wasn't human! You ever had a leather belt make gashes in you that you have to hide in gym class! Or how about find out that the man that is supposed to be your father isn't? ' She glanced around at the on lookers. 'No I didn't think so." 


End file.
